


Sleepy

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes home to find that Leonard’s still asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> Written as comment-fic for [today’s Daily Captain/Doctor post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/544263.html) on jim_and_bones. Comm is f-locked so need to be a member 18 or over to view the pretty sleepy boys.

Jim yawned his way through the front door of the apartment he shared with Leonard. Every muscle ached, even in places that he didn’t think possible even existed. He wondered, and not for the first time, how being a lecturer at Starfleet Academy could provoke such pain. It wasn’t as if he were doing anything particularly taxing nor physical.

“Damn cadets,” he mumbled to himself, as he trooped into the living area.

He wasn’t surprised to find that Leonard wasn’t there. The other man had been working the night shift at the local hospital all week, and so had had to sleep during the day while Jim himself was working. Jim sighed and crept through to the bedroom, pausing in the doorway to stare at Leonard. Leonard was curled up in bed, covers tucked securely around his body, looking for all the world like he was nesting. His face was smooshed into the pillow in a way that always made the other man look adorable in Jim’s opinion. Jim smiled and watched Leonard for a while, at the way the other man was dead to the world while still clutching an old fashioned alarm clock in one weary hand.

“I’m home, babe,” Jim murmured, as he realized that Leonard must have been awake at some point and checked the time for Jim’s arrival.

He crept through the doorway, keeping his movements light and quiet, hoping to get changed into his sleepwear so that he could join Leonard without disturbing the other’s sleep. Leonard, however, stirred when Jim’s weight joined his in bed. Leonard groaned, a sleep-weary sigh that rumbled in his chest as Jim slipped an arm around his waist and curled his body up against Leonard’s back. Jim pressed a welcoming kiss against the nape of Leonard’s neck, before nuzzling against Leonard’s cheek when the other man turned his face towards him.

“What time is it?” Leonard mumbled, before cracking off a huge yawn.

“You’ve got the clock,” Jim chuckled, as he pressed a kiss against Leonard’s cheek.

Leonard groaned and lifted his hand to stare at the face blearily. By the positioning of the hands, Jim could see that it was still too early for Leonard to leave for the night shift and he felt glad for that. Sometimes, he felt that he couldn’t grab enough time with the other man; it didn’t seem as though that day would be one of those moments.

“You’ve got plenty of time, babe. Stay here with me a while, huh?” Jim murmured against the shell of Leonard’s ear.

“Sounds good to me, m’dear,” Leonard mumbled, before returning the clock to its rightful place upon the bedside cabinet.

He turned over, before slotting one arm firmly around Jim’s waist, before he stared at the other man with sleepy hazel eyes. Jim grinned and raised a hand to rub the pad of his thumb against the other man’s cheek, feeling the slightly rough sensations of stubble against his skin.

“Don’t talk,” he said, softly. “We’ll do that later.”

Leonard made a sleepy little mumble of assent, as Jim leant in to press a kiss against Leonard’s mouth. Leonard responded, eyes closing as Jim pressed kisses slow and gentle against his lips and cheeks. Leonard swept his hands over Jims’ body, exploring every patch of skin he could reach upon the other man, as he sighed into Jim’s open-mouthed kisses. Leonard smiled against Jim‘s mouth, content to remain relaxed in Jim’s arms for a while longer.


End file.
